


Hostages

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinkel and Integra wake up trapped in a room together by an unknown enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostages

##                                             –2015

                                                            **“ _Wake_** up, Paladin. **”**

    **T** he cold tone of Integra Hellsing drew her out of a dizzying darkness. Heinkel’s eyes flew open and her hand went for the holster under her coat. The cool, reassuring weight of her revolver was missing. Bright green eyes flashed as she glowered up at the Protestant.

    **“W** here the hell is my gun? **”**

    **“H** ow in blazes should I know? **”** The blonde gestured around her. They were in a featureless room, bright white, without windows, and only one tightly sealed door. With the wide, sweeping motion of her arm, Heinkel saw that the other’s holster was empty as well.

    **M** uch to her relief, her cigarettes were not missing and wasted no time getting one lit as she sat up. She stared at the blank walls and wondered just how to deal with this situation. Hellsing leaned against the locked door and scoffed softly. **“** Brilliant Paladin, let’s hotbox the room on the hopes they want to keep us alive rather than dying of carbon monoxide poisoning. **”**

    **“I** nstead of making jokes, why don’t you help me think of what the hell we’re locked in this room together. Don’t tell me Alucard’s nit wit progeny is trying to force a truce between our organizations? **”**

    **H** ellsing bristled. A single ice blue eye managed to level a forceful glare. “What about your Bishop? How do I know this isn’t some sick joke concocted by Iscariot?”

    **“Y** ou’d be dead, not punked. **”**

    **“A** pt point. **”**

    **“I** thought so. **”**

    **H** ellsing laughed. It was a harsh sound ending in a low sigh. The odd expression of amusement faded however and she reached into her jacket to extract a cigarette despite her recent mockery.

    **“S** o….we’re hostages, then. _Together._ How droll, **”** the knight drawled.   


   **I** f she’d expected a witty comeback from Heinkel, she would be deeply disappointed. The Paladin could only exhale softly and wonder just who had arranged this madness.


End file.
